


Intimes

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est toujours personnel pour Alex parce que la réflexion et la traque s’intègrent dans chaque aspect de son existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimes

Michael a rendu les choses personnelles.

Alex plisse le nez contre l’odeur qui envahit la cage grillagée, plus dérangé encore par les effluves de poussière et de saleté que par ceux du propane.

"Personnelles" n’est peut-être pas le terme approprié. Après tout, c’est son frère, son neveu, son existence qui sont concernés, c’est personnel pour lui depuis le départ. Il faut lui reconnaître ça. Et c’est toujours personnel pour Alex parce que la réflexion et la traque s’intègrent dans chaque aspect de son existence. Jusqu’à la déraison. Les échecs et les réussites sont personnels. Publics (presque toujours), personnels et vitaux. Cette fois, et même si Kellerman n’a pas été aussi stupidement explicite, c’est vital au sens littéral du terme.

"Intimes" serait sans doute plus juste. Oui. Michael a rendu les choses intimes. Il se rend compte à quel point quand il réalise qu’il emploie son prénom pour penser à lui. Une étape qu’il n’avait jamais tout à fait atteinte avec Oscar Shales. Michael a pris sa mesure dans cet ascenseur du palais de justice. Ou peut-être avant, dans le cimetière d’Oswego si, comme il le soupçonne, la silhouette qu’il a vu s’enfuir entre les arbres était la sienne. Michael a fouillé dans son passé, a déterré (et lui a _fait_ déterrer) Oscar Shales. Michael a fouillé dans sa vie et est allé voir Pam. Michael a essayé de trouver une porte de sortie qui les satisfasse tous les deux, ignorant qu’il n’y a qu’une seule issue possible et qu’elle n’est pas pour lui.

Alex n’a pas du tout apprécié que Michael aille voir Pam. Pas seulement pour l’audace du geste, mais aussi parce que ça l’a obligé à reparler à son ex-femme. Il avait quitté Pam pour pouvoir poursuivre ses obsessions, et aussi pour la protéger. En lui rendant visite, Michael l’a ramenée dans une existence qu’elle ne mérite pas. Alex a été obligé de lui reparler, pas pour la rassurer (il soupçonne qu’il effraye Pam bien plus que les questions inhabituelles que lui a posées Michael) mais pour l’interroger. Parce qu’elle a passé plus d’une heure en compagnie de Michael. Il se foutait de savoir ce qu’elle lui a dit – il sait qu’elle lui a dit juste ce qu’il fallait pour qu’il comprenne, il n’a pas vraiment besoin de plus détails – il voulait savoir comme il était. Pam s’est montrée distante, polie et diserte.

Un peu plus tôt, il a vu Sara Tancredi sortir en courant et partir avec sa voiture. Effrayée mais résistant plutôt bien sous la pression. Elle a jeté un coup d’oeil à travers la vitre pour voir si Michael la suivait. Non qu’Alex avait besoin de ça pour comprendre (elle est venue le rejoindre même après la façon dont les choses ont tourné, après tout), mais c’est une agréable confirmation. Il l’a laissé filer. Parce que Kellerman est de toute façon déjà sur le coup. Et parce qu’entre la certitude d’attraper Tancredi et la possibilité de capturer Michael, il a choisi. Pas vraiment choisi, d’ailleurs, cela aurait impliqué une réflexion, alors que ça s’est imposé comme une évidence.

Il le regrette, à présent. Non parce que Tancredi est loin, que lui est enfermé dans une cage grillagée et que Michael se tient à quelques dizaines de centimètres et pourtant physiquement hors d’atteinte. Mais Michael vient de briser une fenêtre pour ne pas le laisser suffoquer dans les émanations de gaz : s’il ne veut pas, ne peut pas, se débarrasser, sans même se salir directement les mains, du type susceptible de réduire à néant tous ses efforts, toute son existence... que serait-il prêt à concéder pour l’intégrité physique et morale de Tancredi ? Alex déteste passer à côté d’une opportunité. D’une certaine façon, cependant, il n’est pas mécontent que la réflexion et la traque se poursuivent car il y a, de toute évidence, des choses à découvrir sur la façon dont l’esprit de Michael fonctionne. Si l’impatience sanguinaire de Kellerman lui en laisse l’opportunité.

Michael tourne les talons, mais il ne le laisse pas partir comme ça. Il lui fait savoir à quel point tout ceci est personnel, il lui fait savoir qu’il connaît son plan, et surtout la dernière étape. Panama. Oh, le visage de Michael peut rester impassible dans l’urgence (Pam le lui a confirmé), mais cette crispation dans les épaules lorsque Alex laisse tomber les trois petites syllabes...

Michael a rendu les choses intimes, et Alex ne peut imaginer qu’un moyen de lui rendre la pareille, de lui rendre justice. Ce sera, lorsqu’il lui aura logé une balle dans le coeur, de le regarder bien en face jusqu’à la fin, jusqu’au dernier souffle. On ne laisse pas mourir ses intimes dans la solitude, après tout.

FIN


End file.
